Proof
by unique.normality
Summary: This is a small collection of fluff filled Ron and Hermione moments.
1. You Heard Me

Ron Weasley tapped his quill on his paper as he stared at the girl across from him. Hermione Granger sat reading, like always, at the small table while their friend Harry Potter wrote out his essay.

Hermione sighed, obviously annoyed, as she looked up from her book only to see Ron look back down at his parchment a moment too slow.

"Do you need anything, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What? Uh, no I'm fine," he said while blushing.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

Harry snickered as Ron's ears went red while he sputtered out an inaudible answer.

"Just stop it then, it's distracting," Hermione muttered as she opened her book back up.

"Yeah, well you're distracting me," Ron said in what he thought was a whisper.

Today is gonna be the day

That they're gonna throw it back to you

By now you should've somehow

Realized what you gotta do

I don't believe that anybody

Feels the way I do about you now

"What?" Hermione looked up swiftly as Ron's eyes went wide when he realized she heard him.

"I… uh… you… heard me," Ron said in a defeated tone.

"You said that I distract you. How do I do that without even meaning to, Ronald?" Hermione gave him a hard, questioning look before shooting a menacing one towards Harry to shut him up, to stop his laughing.

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding

And all the lights that lead us there are blinding

There are many things that I would

Like to say to you

I don't know how

"Well, you distract me all the time! I'm over here trying to do my homework for once, shut up Harry, and you're sitting there with the light hitting your hair and biting your lip and… and… you're just looking so damn beautiful I can't do my work," Ron nearly yelled as his ears burned.

Backbeat the word was on the street

That the fire in your heart is out

I'm sure you've heard it all before

But you never really had a doubt

I don't believe that anybody feels

The way I do about you now

He then picked up his stuff and started walking towards the boy's dormitories, his head hanging which exposed the blush still on his neck.

"Ron," Hermione said in a small voice as she stood up.

"What?" He croaked as he stopped, keeping his back towards his friends.

"Do you love me?" She asked in a whisper.

Ron's body went rigid as he said, "What did you say?"

Hermione, her voice still scared, said, "You heard me."

"I… well… you… I know… you… don't…."

"Ron, yes or no."

Ron took a breath that shook his body as he nodded, which both Hermione and Harry saw even though he was still turned around.

Because maybe

You're gonna be the one who saves me

And after all

You're my wonderwall

Hermione took the few steps to reach Ron and put a hand on his arm and pulled slightly, telling Ron to turn around.

He did so slowly, fear etched onto his lean face.

His blue eyes went big as Hermione put a hand on his cheek and reached up to kiss him.

(A/N): R/Hr is my favorite ship so I decided to do a small collection of RxHr moments! The song is "Wonderwall" by Oasis.


	2. Sweater

Hermione Granger woke up in a small room belonging to her friend Ginny Weasley. She looked over and saw that that certain redhead was already gone.

Hermione then rolled over and hopped off the bed, still a little groggy. She knew that it was the summer and that everyone would be in their pajamas still so she walked out the door without changing.

She covered her mouth in a yawn as she walked into the kitchen of the Burrow. Hermione looked up and saw Mrs. Weasley cooking (like always), Ginny eating her food, and Ron and Harry looking at her funny.

She self-consciously pulled her bushy hair into a ponytail as she said, "What're you two looking at?"

Hermione saw all of them, save Mrs. Weasley, in their pajamas like she predicted and could not understand why they were staring.

Ron then spoke up, pointing a fork at her, "Why're you wearing one of my old sweaters…?"

Hermione looked down and, sure enough, she had on one of Ron's red sweaters, with the 'R' on it and all.

Her cheeks went pink and her eyes wide as the other occupants of the room looked up. She stuttered a bit before running out of the room.

Hermione flew back to Ginny's room, shut the door, and slid down the wall with her face in her hands.

She had not even thought about that certain sweater; she had forgotten to take it off. Hermione, since stealing it from Ron in fourth year, had worn it to bed every night even though it was way too big for her. She knew it was the closest it was she could get to Ron without confessing her feelings, which she knew were not reciprocated.

She was not even sure if Ginny knew she had it, but guessed she has seen it without Hermione showing it to her.

She gasped when she heard heavy footsteps she knew did not belong to Ginny.

"Hermione?" Ron asked tentatively through the wooden door.

Hermione remained silent, not wanting to face the boy, and moved to a small corner in the room.

"Hermione, I know you're in there. Let me in," Ron said as he jiggled the doorknob to the locked door.

Hermione shook her head even though he could not see her. She knew he was taking his wand out now and he yelled a spell, which unlocked the door.

"'Mione, I'm coming in," Ron warned before he opened the door and looked around.

His face covered in concern, the red-haired boy looked down at Hermione as she sat with her knees held against her chest, the maroon jumper still on, her head down

Ron looked at her for a moment, his own pain written on his freckled face.

He then walked over to the girl and kneeled down in front of her and put his hand on her hair.

At the contact she jumped, her face shooting up, her eyes locking with the blue ones.

"Hermione, what's wrong?" Ron asked in a soft voice, his hand cupping her face causing her to shiver.

"I… I don't want you to be mad at me."

"Now why would I be made at you? Your cat didn't eat my owl, did he?"

Hermione giggled as she wrapped her arms around herself before saying in a more serious tone, "For wearing your sweater."

Ron gave her a questioning look as he asked, "Why are you wearing it, 'Mione?"

She turned pink as she looked down and spoke in a low whisper, "It smells like you."

Ron then did something Hermione was in no way expecting: he pulled her face up to meet his as he kissed her.

A spark went threw Hermione's body: one of happiness and surprise. She loved the way his lips felt against hers and she knew she wanted to be able to do this for the rest of her life.

As he broke the kiss, he was pink himself.

"What did you do that for?" Hermione asked in a shocked tone.

Ron turned bright red at this question.

"I thought… you liked me…."

"I do," Hermione said, also confused. "But I thought you didn't like me…."

Ron has a huge grin on his face; "I've liked you for ages, Hermione."

Hermione smiled and lunged at Ron, toppling him over.

Now the two were on the ground, kissing like mad.

This is the position Ginny and Harry found them in at least ten minutes later when Mrs. Weasley told them to go make sure Ron had not screwed it all up again.

(A/N: This was better in my head, but oh well. This picture goes with my story, the artist is named on the page: )

http://lberghol. 


	3. Hands

Hermione Granger lay on the couch of the dusty drawing room in Grimmauld Place. Even though she had cushions under her, it only made the slightest difference in the pleasantness of her sleeping arrangements

She lay staring at the cobwebbed ceiling, thoughts buzzing in her mind. Her anxiety of their current adventure was skyrocketing every second she dwelled on it instead of sleeping.

The sound of Harry and Ron's low breathing was a small comfort, but nothing could control the fear she had for her friends and family.

Hermione sighed as she rolled over in the sleeping bag and saw an equally awake Ron below her.

She jumped slightly and made a squeaking sound, which caused Ron to cover her mouth quickly, so as not to wake Harry.

She loved the feel of his skin on hers, of his hand on her mouth, even though it only lasted a second because her withdrew his hand in a flash, his face going pink (though it was not noticed because of the darkness).

Hermione smiled sweetly, one hand under her head, the other lying next to her.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

"Naw, too much going on, too much on my mind," Ron shrugged.

"Same," Hermione said, trying not to look in his eyes, for she knew it would cause her to forget everything, mostly simply things like her named.

The two sat looking at each other for a few minutes, occasionally meeting eyes (Hermione could not help it!), which resulted in them, looking away, blushing in the darkness.

Finally, the girl with the bushy hair broke the silence.

"Ron…. I'm scared."

Ron looked up and into her brown eyes and was startled to see tears.

He brushed off a tear from her cheek with his thumb, leaving his hand on her face a moment longer than necessary.

Hermione smiled weakly as she sniffed, not minding the touch one bit.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Ron asked.

He surprised her with this question but liked the sincerity nonetheless.

Hermione shrugged as she mumbled, "It's just everything that's happened, things that we know are going to happen, the things that we don't know anything about, and… it's just too much, but there's no way to stop it without going through the middle of it all."

Ron nodded as he moved his hand up to rub her hair. Hermione closed her eyes at the touch, which made her feel better almost instantly.

They stayed in another comfortable silence for a few minutes, enjoying the moment.

"Thank you, Ron," Hermione whispered as she put her hand over Ron's, which was still on her head.

"For… what?"

"For being there when I need you…."

Ron smiled kindly, holding her hand and bringing it to him, kissing it before setting it down between them.

The brown-haired girl and the redhead boy watched each other until sleep overcame them, their hands intertwined throughout the night.

A/N: I hope you liked it! I loved it when it was mentioned that they were holding hands! I saw an awesome picture someone drew of this scene, and it inspired me. .-

Here is the link: http://catching-smoke. yeah, this is a small spin-off of the small mention of the hand-holding in Harry Potter in the Deathly Hallows.


	4. AN link

A/N

Hello!

I want to thank you for reading and reviewing!

I love coming home and seeing my hits go up!

I also would like to tell you I am fixing 'You Heard Me'

I think it needs more, so I'll put it up soon.

Also, it was brought to my attention that my link was wrong for 'Hands' and I looked and it got cut off…. So here it is again:::

http://catching-smoke. 


	5. Lemme try again

A/N:

Okay, I'm sorry, I'm not sure what the problem is with the link.

Let me try again.

http://catching-smoke. if this does not work,

simply look up 'Catching-Smoke' at (as the artist)

Once again, I'm sorry if this is not working, I'm not sure what the problem is.


	6. I think I've got it, mates

Sorry I didn't think of this before,

But I would like to tell you that the link to the picture is in my profile!

Wootz

So… look for some updates soon, and while you're waiting, you can go look at my other stories (no pressure, though)

---- Uni


	7. MASH

A young Ron Weasley stared at the piece of paper his sister was writing on

A young Ron Weasley stared at the piece of paper his sister was writing on.

Him and Ginny were playing a Muggle game called 'MASH' that Hermione had taught Ginny.

Ron, since it was his turn, was now at the part where it said who you were marrying.

Being the twelve year old he was, he was grossed out at the prospect of marriage, and girls in general.

The names on the list were: Hermione Granger, Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, and Angelina Johnson.

Ron did not know what this game was about at first and had picked those named at random, not realizing why he had to pick girl's named and why Ginny had insisted on him being surprised on the point of it.

As Ginny crossed out Katie Bell as she counted, she smirked at the odd look on her brother's face.

The redhead bent over the paper so Ron would not be able to see the next two named she would eliminate.

With her quill, Ginny circled the remaining name and grinned at Ron as she shoved the parchment under his nose and giggled.

There in the middle of the page was 'Hermione Granger' circled exaggeratingly next to his salary, job, home, and whatever else was in the game.

His blue eyes went huge as he thought of having to..._ marry_ the bushy-haired girl who was the biggest know-it-all in wizard history.

"This is rubbish, Gin. Its obviously just some stupid game," Ron said hurriedly as he crumpled up the paper and threw it in the trash bin, missing it by many inches.

Ronald Weasley sighed as the sun poured in the room. He opened his eyes slowly, not looking forward to going to work. He turned over and smiled at the person next to him.

Hermione, who had just woken up as well, smiled and snuggled closer to him, her head resting on his chest.

Ron put his hand under her chin and brought her face to his, giving her a kiss.

"Good morning, Mrs. Weasley," he grinned as he played with a brown curl on her head.


	8. You Heard Me: Rewritten

(A/N::: I did not like my last one as much, so I added some new things to this one)

Ron Weasley tapped his quill on his paper as he stared at the girl across from him. Hermione Granger sat reading, like always, at the small table while their friend Harry Potter wrote out his essay.

Hermione sighed, obviously annoyed, as she looked up from her book only to see Ron look back down at his parchment a moment too slow.

"Do you need anything, Ron?" Hermione asked.

"What? Uh, no I'm fine," he said while blushing.

"Then why were you staring at me?"

Harry snickered as Ron's ears went red while he sputtered out an inaudible answer.

"Just stop it then, it's distracting," Hermione muttered as she opened her book back up.

"Yeah, well you're distracting me," Ron said in what he thought was a whisper.

I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say

But when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway

When I speak my mind, that's when we connect

But that's not politically correct

"What?" Hermione looked up swiftly as Ron's eyes went wide when he realized she heard him.

"I… uh… you… heard me," Ron said in a defeated tone.

"You said that I distract you. How do I do that without even meaning to, Ronald?" Hermione gave him a hard, questioning look before shooting a menacing one towards Harry to shut him up, to stop his laughing.

Your head's so filled with thought, you can't use your imagination

Like a sky so filled with stars, you can't find a constellation

And everyone's so sensitive to every bad vibration

We're so impressing while we're regressing

"Well, you distract me all the time! I'm over here trying to do my homework for once, shut up Harry, and you're sitting there with the light hitting your hair and biting your lip and… and… you're just looking so damn beautiful I can't do my work," Ron nearly yelled as his ears burned.

"What?" Hermione squeaked in shock as Ron bent over his work, hiding his face.

"Nothing," Ron muttered, shaking his head.

There's nothing I believe in more than my own insignificance

So why does everybody think that my words can make a difference

I just don't have time to think up every social consequence

I'll just keep on talking you keep applauding

"No, Ronald, it's not nothing. Did you or did you not call my pretty?" Hermione demanded; her cheeks now pink.

"I called you beautiful," he muttered into his paper.

"Wha- why?"

Ron looked up at the stuttering girl.

"What do'ya mean 'why'? I called you beautiful because you are and-," Ron broke off before he said any more.

He then picked up his stuff and started walking towards the boy's dormitories, his head hanging which exposed the blush still on his neck.

"Ron," Hermione said in a small voice as she stood up.

"What?" He croaked as he stopped, keeping his back towards his friends.

"Do you like me?" She asked in a whisper.

Ron's body went rigid as he said, "What did you say?"

Hermione, her voice still scared, said, "You heard me."

"I… well… you… I know… you… don't…."

"Ron, yes or no."

Ron took a breath that shook his body as he nodded, which both Hermione and Harry saw even though he was still turned around.

I don't mean to piss you off with things I might say

But when I try to shut my mouth they come out anyway

If you spoke your mind you might feel more connected

But, until you get politically corrected

Hermione took the few steps to reach Ron and put a hand on his arm and pulled slightly, telling Ron to turn around.

He did so slowly, fear etched onto his lean face.

His blue eyes went big as Hermione put a hand on his cheek and reached up to kiss him.

(A/N): The song is "Polictally Correct" by SR-71.


	9. Help From A Troll

Hermione Granger walked through the door of the flat she lived in with her boyfriend, Ron

Hermione Granger walked through the door of the flat she lived in with her boyfriend, Ron.

She dropped her briefcase on the table near the door, hanging her robes on the hanger on the wall.

She could tell Ron was home before her since his shoes were thrown carelessly on the floor.

The woman wondered why he was home since he usually got there at least an hour after her.

"George must've let him off early," she thought.

She walked into the kitchen and adopted a puzzled look at the small box on the table.

Hermione picked up the silver square, reading her name on the tag.

As soon as she touched it, though, the box starting rattling, causing her to drop it back on their kitchen table.

A second after hitting the wood, it exploded, hundreds of little sparks everywhere.

After the little lights disappeared, Hermione saw what had replaced the present.

There, standing on the table, was a foot-tall miniature troll carrying a small club.

"RON!"

Ron sauntered into the room, a smile on his face.

"Ronald Weasley, why is there a bloody troll in our kitchen?" Hermione screeched, pointing at the monster.

Ron's face fell as he stepped closer.

"It didn't give it to you? The prat," Ron bent down next to the troll.

"Give me what?" Hermione's voice portrayed her curiosity.

Hermione started to protest as Ron's hand went toward the mini-mountain troll.

The troll, when Ron's hand was next to it, dropped something into it.

"Hermione, do you recognize this," he pointed at the monster with his thumb.

"I- no? Should I?" Hermione raised her eyebrow.

Ron sighed.

"It's supposed to look like the troll we fought off in our first year. You know, when we first became friends. You were supposed to find this."

Ron held out his hand and Hermione gasped.

There, in the middle of his palm, was an engagement ring. It had a white gold band with a single diamond on it: simple yet elegant.

With her hand covering her mouth, Hermione looked up at Ron through watery eyes: asking a silent question.

Ron got down on one knee, holding the ring to her.

"Hermione Jean Granger, will you marry me?"

Hermione lowered her hand, a grin on her face as she nodded silently.


End file.
